


Make Me Come Alive

by daemoninwhite



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fisting, BDSM, Bondage, Intersex, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Roy Harper/Koriand'r/Jason Todd, One-Sided Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Past Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemoninwhite/pseuds/daemoninwhite
Summary: When Dick finds out that Jason's heat is coming up soon, he makes an offer. Roy sends a video response.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 198





	Make Me Come Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BunnyJess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/gifts).



> Warning: in this fic, male omegas have both a penis and a vagina.
> 
> Let me know if there's any tags I missed!

Dick stares at the video link Roy sent him and chews in his bottom lip. He knows what this is—what it most likely is. Roy could be pranking him, could be teasing him, playing on the heated words they’d shouted at each other last time they were all together. Dick can almost see it now, half pouting, half disgusted 'you really thought?’.

He takes a deep breath. That’s not fair to Roy—Roy’s never been the type of person to joke like that (Wally would, but he would think it funny. Roy and Dick ... They’re alike in a lot of bad ways). 

And that’s even without taking Jason into consideration. He actually skews this closer to being a joke—Dick doesn’t see him as the type of person who’s be comfortable with making ... Well. Not to mention sending it to someone who’s maybe sort of his brother. If this is what Dick thinks it is, he’s surprised that Jay agreed to it.

(And hard. His cock stirs in his pants at just the thought of being right.)

Dick glances out his window and chews on his bottom lip again. He shouldn’t, he’s got things to do, both Dick Grayson things and Nightwing things. He still hasn’t had dinner. 

But he knows himself.

He scrambles over to his bedroom window, nearly trips over his uniform shirt, lying on the floor where’d he’d tossed it the moment he’d gotten home. He glances out, as casually as he can. No sight of anyone. He pulls the blinds closed—nothing to see here, just a man closing his blinds in the middle of the evening, totally normal and expected and not suspicious. He crosses over to his bedroom door and locks it. He lives alone but he’s never managed to crack the habit. 

He turns, surveys his bed and sighs. Might as well fully commit. In for a penny, as Alfred likes to say. He undoes his jeans and wriggles out of them, unable to resist giving his cock a couple of tugs as he does. His blood’s already heating with anticipation, his heart rate picking up. Fuck, he’s way too into this. This all could be for nothing, it could be a joke. 

(Even if it is, there’s no way this night ends without him jerking off to at least the thought of what that video could be.)

Sue him, two omegas spending a heat together is a very common alpha fantasy, alright? It’s normal! It’s expected, almost! And Roy and Jay are both stunning examples of omegas, so strong and beautiful. At one point or another he’s been pack with them both. This ... eagerness, this fantasy, it’s normal.

It is!

He settles back into bed. Tucks himself under the covers then kicks them off. Contemplates grabbing a towel. His phone _burns_ in the corner of his eye. Fuck, just... Fuck.

“Fuck.” He drags a hand through his hair, tugs on it hard when he’s got a good grip. The pain centres him (and send a bright spark down his spine). 

Fuck it. He lives alone. Lube and tissues are in the nightstand (as is a middling toy and a pocket pussy, for when he’s feeling the need for something more). Any more preparation makes it feel like he’s ... planned, or something. Removes the veneer of spontaneity. And he need that ~~to soothe the guilt~~. 

He swallows—his throat clicks—picks up his phone and presses the link.

Roy fills the screen. He’s already flushed across his cheekbones and ears, sweat already prickles along his hairline. His hair’s all over the place, like hands have already messed it up. The blush makes his freckles stand out. His lips are just slightly swollen.

It suits him.

Fuck, does it suit him.

“So, Dickie. A little birdie told me that you’ve been sniffing around where you don’t belong.” His face hardens, those slightly-dazed eyes slide into focus. “Where you’re not wanted.”

Dick clenches his free hand. Any further reaction has been trained out of him, over the years. From Roy, from someone who knows Dick, who was there in those years after Bruce kicked him out... Roy’s fired a shot and knows exactly how deep it hit. 

“Just 'cause we’re omegas, doesn’t mean we need an alpha around for heat. We can have an amazing heat just fine.” Roy relaxes and smirks, slow and _filthy_. “And I’m about to prove it to you.”

The camera switched view and Dick’s cock _jerks_ in his hand even as his jaw drops. Roy’s bed is covered in rich, red sheets, pillows arranged in such a perfect nest that just seeing it makes Dick’s instincts sit up and beg.

And in the middle of it all, Jason. The jewel in the crown. Reclining amongst the pillows and sheets like a king. Roy must have his curtains wide open, between the light and the red, Jason _glows_. Dick’s never seen Jason in heat before—the last time he and Jay were on good enough terms that Jay might've considered sharing a heat with Dick, Jay hadn’t died yet, and Jay didn’t even present until after he’d come back. Maybe, if Dick hadn’t... Well.

Christ, he wishes he were there. He can just imagine what it must smell like. He knows what Roy’s heat scent is like, knows how his regular scent deepens and changes and becomes _enticing_. The idea of that mixed in with Jay's... Dick’s mouth waters. He doesn’t know what Jay smells like when properly in heat, but his pre-heat scent has been stuck in Dick’s head ever since Dick made that ill-advised ... offer. He can just imagine how it would ripen as Jay gets closer and closer to a full heat. Fuck, that room must smell like a dream, a lure for every alpha within miles.

The image blurs wildly for a second and then stabilises. Roy comes into view and crawls onto the bed—he must’ve put his phone on a tripod or something, but the idea that Dick’s really there, that he’s restrained in a chair and forced to just watch, punishment for what he did, sinks it’s claws into Dick’s brain. He can’t stop himself from fucking up into his fist. What he wouldn’t give to be in the room, even if he did just have to watch.

Roy leans forward and strokes Jason’s cheek. Jay shifts up into the touch and that’s when Dick realises that Jay hasn’t just got his arm folded behind his head because it makes the muscles in his arms and chest look so perfect that Dick’s jaw itches with the urge to bite into them, but because he’s tied up. Fuck.

_Fuck._

“You’re missing out, Dickie.” Roy’s hand travels across Jason’s body with a casual possessiveness that heats the arousal simmering in Dick’s gut to boiling. “Visuals just don’t compare to how it _feels_.” 

He cups a generous ~~tit~~ pec and squeezes. His fingers visibly sink into the flesh and Jay lets out a little choked off inhale, his chest jerks up into Roy’s touch.

Dick could’ve been the one doing that if he had’ve just kept his fucking mouth shut.

Roy leans down and kisses Jason, long and slow and showy. Dick doesn’t know what he should focus on first—their mouths and the flashes of pink tongue as they relax and open to each other, or the hypnotizing back-and-forth sweep of Roy’s thumb across Jason’s nipple. 

They kiss until Jason’s chest visibly rises and falls faster. Dick’s been kissed breathless by Roy more than once, he knows how consuming Roy can make a simple kiss feel. It always made Dick’s instincts stir, made him curl a hand in Roy’s hair and prove to him who was really in charge, but when Roy draws back, Jason just whimpers and leans forward, tries to keep their mouths connected as long as possible. 

“So good to me, Jay,” Roy murmurs. Dick’s ... not sure if he knows that was picked up by the recording. His tone, his face... This is more than just heat. 

“Roy,” Jason exhales.

Roy presses their foreheads together.

Dick shouldn’t...

“Still wanna?”

“Yeah.” Jay rolls the full length of his body up against Roy’s. “Don’t want there to be any doubt.”

“Right.” Roy drops a quick kiss onto Jason’s mouth, and another, another, until they settle into a rhythm, only stopping for long enough to take quick little breaths. Roy’s hands slide into Jason’s hair, keep him in the best position for long, slow kisses. Jay can’t hold him back—a fact he seems to keep forgetting about, Dick can see the way the muscles in his biceps and triceps flex as he tries to move his arm—but he does wrap one long leg around Roy’s hips.

~~_Fuck_ , Dick wishes that were him.~~

They part with a wet, slick sound. 

“Damn, sweetheart, your mouth.” Roy presses his thumb to the centre of Jason’s bottom lip. Dick’s too far away to tell, but he’s spent long enough sneaking surreptitious looks at Jason’s mouth that he can imagine how it must dimple under the pressure.

Jason opens his mouth, just far enough that Dick gets a teasing glimpse of his tongue as he flicks it over the tip of Roy’s thumb.

Roy breathes something too soft for the phone to pick up.

Jason smirks. “Sure I’m the one due for a heat?” he drawls.

Roy tosses a leg over Jason’s hips, shifts himself so that he properly straddles Jason’s hips. Dick’s grip tightens on his cock. He leans forward, as though that’ll help anything, as though that’ll give him a better angle to see how close Jay’s cock is to Roy’s pussy…

“Your mouth writes cheques that you might not wanna cash, _honey_.”

Jay shifts, plants his feet and rocks up into Roy’s body, two thrusts that happen quick enough that Roy can’t prepare for them. Roy’s head drops forward and he gasps.

Dick knows that sound. Roy makes it whenever anyone touches his pussy for the first time—fingers, tongue or cock. 

~~If he just shifted a little, he and Jay could grind their cunts together, Roy could wrap his hand around their cocks and jerk them off… Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ Dick wants to be in that room.~~

Roy recovers, sits back fast enough that Jason’s legs are knocked flat. He shoots the camera a long-suffering look, all ‘you see what I have to deal with?’, as though Dick can’t see the signs of rising arousal on Roy.

Roy bends down and sinks his teeth into Jay’s neck. Omegas don’t have the sharper canines and front teeth that alphas do, he can’t ever give Jason a proper bite, there’s no _point_ —

Jason _moans_. His head lolls back on his pillow, rolls so that he gives Roy more room to work with. It’s … probably coincidence that he looks at the camera, that it feels like those hazed-over green eyes are staring right at Dick…

Roy takes advantage of the space. He bites, again and again, a neat little collection of bites over and around Jason’s mating gland. They … have to be playing. Teasing Dick. Yeah, of course. There’s no way they’d…

Roy bites the meat of Jason’s shoulder. He drags his mouth, his teeth, down to Jay’s collarbone, leaves a trail of bites and kisses as he makes his way further and further down Jason’s body. 

He stops at Jason’s chest. “You’re so beautiful, Jay. Look at this body.” He cups Jason’s pecs and pushes them together. The camera is a side-on view, so the angle's not the best, but Dick knows how thick Jason’s chest is and can guess how deep the cleavage Roy’s just created is.

“God, your tits. Between you and Kori, I don’t know who I’d like to tit-fuck more.”

Dick’s grunt at that mental image nearly drowns out Jason’s pretty, choked whine, which is a fucking crime. He’s going to have to re-watch this and listen to that part very carefully.

“Would you like that baby? Holding your tits up and together so I can press my cock between them? Could play with your nipples as I do, if you’re good. I bet if you tried, you could lick my cock when I bottom out. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Straining your neck to get at my cock, pushing your tits together as best you can to give me something tight and warm to fuck into?”

Jesus fucking Christ. Dick _needs_ to see that. From the way Jason whines, high pitched and pleading, Dick doesn’t think it’ll be long until Jason agrees to it.

Roy gives Jason’s nipples a final tug and sits back. “But that’s not what we’re here to do, is it?”

He waits for a long moment. 

Finally, Jason pants out, “no.”

Quick as lightning, Roy darts forward and bites into Jason’s tit. Jason cries out, jerks up or away, Dick can’t tell, but Roy’s already moving back to sit on Jason again. This time he sits on Jason’s knees, curls his legs underneath his body, and Dick finally has an unobstructed view of Jason’s body.

His eyes get stuck on Jason’s hard cock. He swallows. Jason’s cock is hard enough that it curves up towards his belly, the head glistens a little in the light. He’s a good size.

~~He would feel ... good. Inside. Dick could ride him reverse cowgirl, could fingerfuck Jay’s cunt as his cock fills Dick’s ass.~~

Roy touches just the tip of his finger to the head of Jason’s cock, right to where it glints in the light. He runs it back and forth, not enough pressure to move the rest of Jay’s cock, just enough to tease. Jason’s thigh muscles visibly tense.

Roy pulls his finger back slowly enough that precome sticks to it, a thin, milky string connecting Jason’s cock and Roy’s hand. “You’re this wet already?”

“If you think that’s wet, wait until you touch my vag-” Roy slides two fingers into Jason “- _aahh!_!”

Roy fucks his fingers in and out of Jason, puts his whole upper body into it. At the end of every thrust there’s a pause, and from the way Jay’s breath hitches Dick knows that Roy’s rubbing at all those sensitive spots inside his pussy that make getting fucked fun for a male omega.

“You’re right.” Roy pulls his fingers out and hums, mock-thoughtfully. Even from a distance, even through the phone’s camera, Dick can tell how wet he is. 

“Seriously? Do you have to play up every porn trope?”

It would be a lot easier to take Jay’s complaining seriously if his tone wasn’t breathy and half fucked-out.

“Can’t help it, sweetheart. Your sweet little pussy just—”

“Oh my God! Just fuck me already!”

Roy smirks. “As you wish.”

He readjusts, settles himself properly in between Jason’s thighs, and sinks into him. One long, smooth thrust, no pulling back and pressing forward, just Jay opening up to him.

He bottoms out and presses his forehead to the shoulder he mauled. Jay leans his head against Roy’s, noticeably breathing heavier. Dick can see Jason’s thighs flex, knows that he’s probably clenching around Roy’s cock. His own cock throbs in his hand, jealous and wanting, and the same curls in Dick’s gut, poisons the arousal there.

 _He_ should be the one to...

“I forget how good you feel,” Roy pants out.

“That’s because ... _nghh_ you like getting fucked too much.”

Roy laughs, breathless and delighted. “What can I say, you’ve got a perfect cock on you. Feels good inside me.”

Jay groans. “How about instead of complimenting my cock, you—fuck!” Roy pulls out and thrusts back inside. “Yes! There!”

Roy laughs again. He rolls his hips into Jason’s, he never pulls out too far, doesn’t even really thrust fully. Just a slow, steady rock of his hips, each bottoming out deep into Jason’s cunt.

“Fuck, Jaybird. Look.”

It takes Jason an age to lift his head and look down at where Roy’s fucking into him. “Oh,” he finally pants.

Dick can’t see anything out of place on the video. He _needs_ to have been there, to be able to reach back into the past and see what Roy and Jay see...

“Would you look at that?” Roy reaches between their bodies, and instead of curling his hand around Jay’s cock like Dick expects, he puts his hand flat against the doubtlessly soft skin of Jason’s lower belly. “I can _feel_ me inside.”

“Is that what that is?” Jason snarks. He’s blushing down to his pecs, Dick wants to kiss him, to coo at him. 

“If you can still do that,” Roy pants as he slips a hand under Jason’s knee and hauls his leg up onto Roy’s shoulder, “I’m not doing something right.”

That’s the last thing either of them say for a while. Roy fucks into Jay deeper and harder. Jay’s cock bounces against his stomach, leaks a small puddle of precome that pools in the divots between his muscles only to run off the sides of his waist. Dick desperately, desperately wants to clean up the trails with his tongue.

The video wasn’t that old. It was only a couple of days ago that he’d come across Jay in pre-heat... Maybe, maybe he’s still in heat, maybe, now that Roy’s claimed his territory, he’ll allow Dick into their bed...

“Christ, you’re beautiful,” Roy gasps.

“Not—oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_ —bad yourself.”

“I can’t compare—”

Jason grins. “Shall I-I-I, damn, Roy, compare thee to a-a- _aah!_ Summer’s day?”

“We’ve talked about this, baby.”

“You talked. I never, never—” Roy must do something good with his hips, Jay doesn’t just tip his head back but pushes it into the pillow, plants his feet and braces his body, lifts his hips up into it. “Fuck, Roy, touch my fucking cock you ass _hole!_ ”

“Such, such a mouth on you sweetheart.” Roy’s head hangs down, his hands clamp onto Jason’s hips, hauling him back into every one of Roy’s thrusts. “Later, I’m, fuck, I’m gonna push a big toy into your fucked out cunt, gonna, gonna make you suck me off, keep you on edge the whole time.”

The muscles in Jason’s thighs tense up. He’s not inhaling, mouth open and eyes glazed over. His legs jerk up, his thighs spasm once, twice, and with what must be the last little bit of his air he gasps out a single, “fuck!”

Dick comes messily all over his fist.

Roy _growls_.

He shifts—puts one foot up on the bed, near Jason’s knee, braces himself differently and _brutally_ fucks into Jason. It takes four thrusts before a long shiver runs through him and he shudders to a stop.

Dick closes his eyes, pants. Jesus, they—

A whine from the still-playing video has his eyes snapping open.

Jason squirms. “Please, Roy, please, I need-!”

“I know what you need, sweetheart.” Roy bends down, and drops a kiss onto Jason’s sternum. He pulls out—both of them shudder—and Dick’s mouth waters at the idea of Roy’s come leaking out of Jason’s pussy.

Jason whines, high pitched and omega. 

Roy shifts back. Dick gets another good look at Jason’s cock, still hard against his belly, still leaking. Roy bends down and licks across Jay’s cockhead.

“You need something big and thick in you, don’t you honey?”

Yes, fuck, heating omegas need a knot, everyone knows this, fuck, where would they den down, Dick can get there in minutes—he can get Wally to drop him off—

“But you don’t need an alpha, do you sweetheart?”

Roy curls one hand around Jason’s cock, starts to jerk him off nice and slow. The other goes between Jason’s legs, and at first Dick thinks he’s just going to finger Jay—Jason’s thigh block most of the view—but Jason gasps and lets out another beautiful whine.

When Roy fingers someone, yeah he puts his whole arm into it, doesn’t just move his fingers, but the movement is different, more of a flex of muscles and this is a thrust, his whole arm rocking back and forth and Jesus fucking Christ—

“Yeah, that’s right sweetheart, come so nicely around my fist.” He bites Jason’s inner thigh and Jay cries out, high pitched and sweet. “That’s my good boy.”

“Roy!” Jason gasps and comes all over Roy’s fist.

Roy slows, jerks out the last few spurts of Jason’s orgasm, and stops when Jay whimpers. He doesn’t pull out his other hand—he’s simulating a knot, Jason’s gonna want him in there for at least the next five minutes.

“So pretty when you come.”

Dick’s inclined to agree. Jason looks ... beautiful right now.

Jason huffs a laugh. “Not half bad yourself, Harper.”

He’s not wrong. Roy’s pretty when he comes and likes being watched enough that he always makes a production out of it, but Dick honestly can’t remember what he’d looked like.

“Aww, buddy.”

Jason huffs and pushes Roy’s face gently away. “Don’t call me buddy while your fist is inside of me.”

Roy pouts. “At least pretend to find it a little hard to get out of my knots.”

Jason smirks. “I only stay stuck on knots I choose.”

Roy snorts, then giggles, then laughs, pressing his smile against Jason’s marked up thigh. He doesn’t see the way Jason’s smirk changes and softens.

But the camera does.

The last lingering traces of pleasure makes Dick’s stomach sink. This ... This is as close as he’ll come to ... to sharing a bed with either of them. They won’t...

He exits out of the video, cleans himself up. It’s ... It’s just stupid scorned alpha pride, that’s all. He doesn’t really... He should delete the video and move on. Message received. Neither Jason nor Roy need an alpha in their lives.

~~He doesn’t delete the video.~~

**Author's Note:**

> This is all the omega Jason Todd server's fault.
> 
> BunnyJess did some absolutely invaluable betaing, thank you so much!


End file.
